Automotive heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems as traditionally designed have been unable to quickly heat the vehicle in an environment of extreme cold. Automobile users typically require the rapid heating of the passenger compartment in a vehicle to avoid dangerous conditions when driving in extreme temperatures. Passengers expect to achieve a level of comfort in as short a time period as possible.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop improved systems that have the ability to heat the passenger compartment of a vehicle more rapidly and more efficiently than the currently available options in the market.